After-Death Reanimation Disease (ADRD)
After-Death Reanimation Disease is a rare but serious viral illness caused by the Reanimae supervirus. The disease causes Rabies-like symptoms, but unlike rabies, it isn’t always fatal. However, those who do die reanimate, or become life-like again. Over 95% of those who’ve died of the disease reanimate. The best way to prevent the spread of disease is by capturing the reanimated bodies and leaving them to rot in an enclosed lab space. This process is often hard because bodies are often mistaken for uninfected individuals. Signs and Symptoms For most, symptoms come on suddenly, usually after waking up one morning. Symptoms and the disease itself is usually more severe in adults rather than children. For both adults and children alike, a severe headache will occur. This headache usually occurs at the back of the head and in the upper neck and is usually the first symptom of the disease. The disease quickly progresses to have symptoms such as fever, nausea and vomiting, rash, bruising, delirium, confusion, phonophobia, and if it remains untreated will likely progress to have seizures, gangrene, coma, total organ failure, and brain death. The last and final symptom of ADRD comes after death, which is reanimation. During this process, the dead body will rise from the dead and remain contagious until the body decays. The body can attack humans and transmit the disease to them. There are 3 stages of ADRD. The first stage is the stage with mild symptoms, such as fever, sweating, headache, chills, nausea, vomiting, neck pain, and weak muscles. This is stage one, and the disease can often be cured at this stage due to it’s low severity. Stage two has moderate symptoms such as confusion, rash, delirium, phonophobia, and seizures. By this point it’s usually too late to be cured and patients must be isolated from their family until they either die or they become well again. The third stage has severe symptoms which include gangrene, encephalitis, coma, brain death, stroke, and total organ failure. Systemic infections may also occur. If the disease reaches this point, the mortality rate exceeds 85%, and 75% of those who survive this stage gain some kind of disability, such as blindness, slow mental and physical growth, paralysis, heart disease, autoimmune disorders, and deafness, among others. Complications ADRD may also cause Septicemia Reanimae, the form of sepsis where the Reanimae Supervirus enters and attacks the blood stream. This is the main cause of gangrene from ADRD. The sepsis, or the initial disease, can cause further brain damage by causing Reanicoccal Meningitis, a mild to moderate form of Meningitis caused by the Reanimae Supervirus. Rarely, ADRD has been linked to triggering Lupus and some types of Tonsilitis and Appendicitis. If left untreated, ADRD can cause Reanicoccal Encephalopathy, a chronic encephalopathy that is always fatal. Symptoms can include chronic headache, memory loss, wasting of the brain, frequent infections, seizures, loss of coordination, confusion, anorexia, loss of balance, depression, anxiety and tremors and shaking. Those affected will slowly slip into a coma, which will eventually kill them. There is no cure and treatment usually focuses on improving the quality of life. Death usually occurs anywhere between 10 months and 2 years after onset of symptoms. Death is usually caused by organ failure due to loss of muscle control, coma, or wasting of the brain. Reanicoccal Encephalopathy is always fatal. Causes ADRD is caused by the Reanimae Supervirus. The chance of transmitting ADRD to someone is very high. ADRD can be transmitted from others by bites or scratches, touching infected surfaces, sharing drinks, sexual intercourse, touching bodily fluids, and airborne droplets. Those who become infected will be sent to lab and will either be given treatment if it isn’t severe, or they’re be critical care if they’re expected to die. The residence where the patient lives in will be sprayed with chlorine, and the ones who’ve had close contact will be heavily monitored, and of they develop symptoms, they will receive medication to cure the disease. Prognosis If ADRD goes untreated, it is almost always fatal, with an overall mortality rate of 85-95%. If the symptoms are treated early, the disease can be cured, but further hospitilization may be needed in case any other infection occurs. Septicemia Reanimae has a differing mortality rate depending on age and severity of ADRD. Surviving young children (2-8 years old) may die of Reanimae Septicemia or infections causes by it, such as pneumonia or heart infections. Many adults and older children have the best prognosis, mainly because they seem to notice symptoms faster, thus getting treatment fast. Treatment Vaccine While there is no fully-effective ADRD vaccine, a couple are in the making. One vaccine, under the brand “VacADRD” is currently in Stage III, and is expected to be finished sometime in 2022-2023. 2 other vaccines are in the making but are in early stages and are expected to take a while to finish. VacADRD is a live-attenuated vaccine that is usually injected in the upper arm or thigh. There are few mild reactions and even fewer severe reactions. From testing on rats, about 1:2 people get swelling and pain at the injection site. 1:3 develop a fever, and 1:10 develop a headache. Severe reactions are proven to be extremely rare with this particular vaccine. About 1:100,000 will develop febrile seizures, 1:500,000 will experience mild encephalitis, and 1:10,000,000 will develop necrosis. After-Exposure Prophylaxis After infection, or after the 1st stage of symptoms appear, ADRD can be cured using post-exposure prophylaxis. However, about 2 hours after stage II symptoms appear, the chance of the PEP working is below one percent. History On June 16th, 2019, an outbreak of what was suspected to be Meningitis occured in Central Asia. The WHO investigated and discovered a completely new virus. The mutation patterns were unlike any other virus discovered, so the WHO considered it a “supervirus”. In Kazakhstan, 5 people had died of the disease. Multiple reports if “zombie-like creatures” in Kazakhstan had prompted the WHO to fund more research into the disease. By July 7th, 361 cases of this new virus had been reported, along with 211 deaths. The Kazakh military decided to take part in the disease outbreak by killing the so-called “zombies”. The WHO still doubted that the rumors were real, but decided to investigate again. When they got there, the Kazakh military was found fighting actual zombies. Some dead zombies were sent to WHO labs for testing. In their blood and brain were more of the “superviruses”. The WHO declared this outbreak as a medical emergency and sent militaries from the USA, Russia, China, and Italy, as well as the Kazakh military to fight the zombies. The outbreak ended July 18th, with 584 total cases, 369 deaths, and 361 total zombies. On August 21st, 2020, another outbreak ocurred in Southern France. The higher population density, combined with the infectivity of the disease, caused the outbreak to explode. By August 25th, 601 people had been infected. The French government warned WHO about an upcoming outbreak. While the outbreak did infect many, this gave the WHO a chance to do more research on the disease. On September 1st, the disease caused 1,482 infections and 15 deaths. By this point, the WHO gave this new illness a name: After-Death Reanimation Disease, or ADRD for short. Some people called it Reanima. It was considered to be caused by the Reanimae Supervirus. The first cases in the USA and the UK occured on September 4th after infected individuals flew from France. ADRD continued to spread in all three nations, and by September 11th, there were 3,039 cases in France, 13 in the US, and 3 in the UK. Bu September 15th, there were 5,382 cases in France, 28 in the USA, and 21 in the UK. The city of Bordeaux, France was put in a state of emergency. The day after, Marseille did the same. Germany, Spain, and Russia experienced their first cases on September 20th. On September 21st, the US declared a nationwide state of emergency. The US decided to quarintine anyone infected or anyone who had close contact with those infected. A day later, the US banned all travel from France. By this point, the US had indentified 156 cases and 25 deaths. The first cases appeared in Mexico in two cities: Mexico City, and Alcapulco. France decided to close all borders and blockade to southern areas from the north. This helped slow the infection. On October 1st, Russia had reported 15 cases, Germany had reported 21 cases, Spain had reported 4 cases, and the UK reported 56 cases. In North America, The USA reported 210 cases, and Mexico reported 7 cases.